City on Fire
by Spitfire47
Summary: He stepped over Sweeney's body and opened the oven door. He screamed loudly; as loud as he could. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Graphics are described. you have been warned


Toby watched as the sun set from the glass window, a chased silver razor was in one and a cloth in the other. He carefully wiped the blade and then closed the razor, Sweeney's dead the razor was now his for the taking. He didn't think about where he was going or what he was going to do all he thought about was getting away. He knew that the police will eventually come after the neighbours smell the rotten corpse of the barber and call. Toby was smart, he knew he had options, burn the corpses or run. He stuffed the folded up razor in his back pocket and walked toward the garden to the bake house.

The garden was now felt dark and cold. Leaves swirled around Toby as he stalked toward the bake house. He knew that this was the only way out. He looked at the half dead bushes and sighed.

_They were so pretty in the spring time, _Toby thought to himself.

The flowers drooped down from the lack of water and the tables and chairs were dirty from the dust on the sidewalk. The wind picked up a tad as Toby opened the door to the bake house. The most foul stench he had ever smell rushed at him at once and Toby gagged. He coughed roughly into his sleeve before he walked down the stone stairs.

Down in the bake house Toby had his left hand on the wall and he followed it, since there was no light in the small hallway to the main room he had to have a lead. He needed to know where he was, Toby faintly remember the way when Mrs. Lovett took him down. He remembered her calm face as she left him grinding the meat. She told him she would be back, not for him at least. He remembered the chute beside the oven and him struggling to crawl up the chute. Halfway up the chute he made himself small as the Judge's dead bloody body tumbled down. Toby moved toward the meat grinder, it was terribly bloodied and stunk to high heavens. There was a large metal barrel in front of the grinder where the meat would fall and be turned into meat pies. Toby went over and peered inside the barrel. He soon found out where the stench was coming from, a week's worth of meat just layed there in the barrel. Toby tried not to puke but it was hard not to, he threw up right on the dirty red meat. Toby shuddered violently and steadied himself by holding tightly to the barrel. He dared himself to look at the dead bodies that were still lying on the ground. Flies started to feast already and sticky puddles of blood were swarmed with tiny insects. Toby looked in their eyes and saw nothing, just blankness. He stepped over top of Sweeney's lying body and opened the oven door. He screamed loudly; as loud as he could. Inside the oven was some of what was left of a burned body. Half of the person's body was missing only leaving the front half, the other half was in ashes. Toby just stared wide-eyed at what use to be Mrs. Lovett. All the skin was peeled off and burned terribly, pieces of bone stuck out from her shoulders and her spine was partially scorched from the flames. Bits and pieces of skin was cooking in the small bits of what was left of the fire and her hands were covering her face. Toby thought that she must of done this to protect her face from the flames but she didn't succeed. Toby took in a shaky breath and then looked around until he saw a pile of ready-to-burn wood. He threw it all in and lit a match and threw it in as well. He waited a bit and tried not to look as the rest of Mrs. Lovett's body burned into ashes. Toby struggled to pick up Judge Turpin and he threw him in, the Judge landed with a thump on the burning wood and watched as the clothes first caught fire then the rest of the body. Toby next threw in Beadle then the beggar woman. As Toby turned he looked at Sweeney's body that layed where it had fallen. Without hesitation Toby struggled to pick Sweeney and toss him in. With all the bodies in the flames Toby slammed the oven door and locked it.

Upstairs in Sweeney's office room Toby sat in the barber's chair and took the razor out of his pocket. He flipped it open and just stared at it's natural beauty for about two minutes before he placed it in his other hand. He swung it from side to side slowly watching the light hit the blade with every swing. Then he smiled mischievously.

_City on fire. _


End file.
